Spin the Wheel
by KatieMatlinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: They turn another page and watch as time passes by them, recognizing that tomorrow doesn't matter because they have each other today. A series of drabbles of all different genres. Ratings from K to T, possibly M. Spaige.
1. Back Rubbing

Spin the Wheel

By Degrassi-Doll

Spinner x Paige

Drabble One

**Here is my second story! Yay. It's another Spaige fanfiction, because, let's face it. There is no pairing on this planet better than Spaige. It's a drabble collection of Spinner x Paige yummies, and I'm thrilled to be writing it! Keep reading. I hope to update it frequently, especially now that summer is coming!**

**The title was taken from Spinner's name, and the summary was taken from Paige's. Please don't hate me for the corniness. Anyway, here are the drabbles!**

* * *

They'd always given each other amazing back rubs.

It all started at one point, early on in their relationship, when Paige had failed a difficult test. Spinner, albeit not in complete understanding of how some people just simply _can't_ fail exams of any sort, did his best to help. His method of assistance wasn't the normal talking-it-out routine, or the compliments, or the caring hugs that he'd give her in other situations, such as her trauma following the Dean rape. So, the day she went home after getting her test scores back, Spinner came with her. He began to rub her back.

Spinner massages her tense back forcefully, as if he's trying to knead dough. His steady fingers dig themselves into her flesh and they twist, weave, press as he listens to her sweet, even breathing, a sign of her relaxation and submission to his touch. His breathing, as a result, begins to calm as he realizes how peaceful his girlfriend seems. He relishes in her soft skin almost as much as she relishes the pressure being emitted on her muscles. Sometimes, he rubs just a bit too hard. He might apply too much force underneath her shoulder blade, or he might press too hard with his knuckles. But it feels amazing nonetheless to his girlfriend.

Shortly after that day, Paige decided that it was time for a role reversal. Nothing stressful on Spinner's part triggered it; it was simply Paige trying to be a good girlfriend. Her back rubs, Spinner concluded, are probably just as amazing to him as his felt to her. He can't imagine anyone doing it the way she can. Paige's style of massaging is quite different from that of her boyfriend, though, in the sense that she is much gentler. The tips of her fingers apply the slightest bit of weight onto her boyfriend's skin, and she never presses too much. She leaves sweet, teasing trails up and down his back and draws little circles with her fingers, using a small bit of force. At times, she uses her perfectly buffed fingernails to give a slight scratch. Spinner loves it when she does that. In fact, Spinner loves everything about his girlfriend's back rubs.

Despite the differences in the way they rub each other's backs, the two of them would never trade. If Spinner didn't knead into her back as much, Paige would not feel quite as at ease; if Paige didn't tenderly press on his muscles, Spinner would find it more difficult to relax. An unspoken pact has been agreed upon between the two of them: under moments of stress, one would immediately flop on the bed, and the other would lay next to them, relieving them of their anxiety with their hands. It's been that way since they started dating, in fact. The feeling of the hands of the one you love protectively and carefully massaging away your troubles is very, very hard to beat. Spinner and Paige actually rub each other's backs more than they have sex, or go out together. As a matter of fact, they never rub each other's backs unless they're in private. Their massage sessions are almost like making love to them, because they're private and intimate times in which they're using their bodies to help one another feel more at ease, and not just a physical rush of desire. Spinner and Paige would not trade it for the world.

Neither of them can quite explain the feeling that they give one another during these times, but neither of them wants it to stop, ever.

* * *

**Okay! Yay! I might rewrite some or all of it, but the basic idea will stay the same. There's the first drabble. The drabbles will be of all different genres! I'm really going to like working on this: I can tell. Enjoy and keep looking out for more and reading my other stuff!**


	2. Study Break

Spin the Wheel

By Degrassi-Doll

Spinner x Paige

Drabble Two

**Drabble two of my Spaige drabble series. Enjoy! Review, please. :)**

* * *

"Okay. So, in _To Kill a Mockingbird_, what is the mockingbird symbolic of?"

Spinner let out a bored, frustrated sigh. "Ah…I don't know, flying and freedom or some shit like that?"

Chuckling, his girlfriend replied, "You didn't read a single page, did you?"

"Not one."

"The test is tomorrow," Paige teasingly chided. "Spin, come on. I want you to pass this class so you're not left back a year, okay? I don't want to go through any classes next year without my honeybee."

Spin laughed a bit, but then emitted another groan. "What's it symbolize, anyway?"

"Remember? Atticus was telling his kids that it would be a sin to kill a mockingbird, because they're so gentle and harmless?"

"Yeah. Sure. Something like that."

Paige heaved her shoulders up. As much as she admired her boyfriend's go-wherever-the-wind-takes-him personality and wished sometimes that she were as carefree, she knew that he needed to buckle down if he wanted to enter the tenth grade with her. His math and history grades weren't anything to bring home to Mom, and she knew it wouldn't look too bright in terms of his passing freshman year if he didn't pass this English test. She would have loved to just relax with him as they reclined on her bed, _To Kill a Mockingbird_ notes sprawled across it, but she knew she needed to motivate him.

"Try to listen, Spin. Okay? Do you remember all of the characters, at least?"

"I remember something about a Scout, and a John-"

"Jem."

"Him. Right."

In frustration, Paige buried her head in her hands for a few seconds, looking back at Spinner when she removed her hands from her face. Spinner _had_ to pass freshman year. It would hurt him even more than it hurt her if he got left back a year. That was exactly why she had to egg him on, give him a reason for wanting to pass the school year with her. She knew he'd never been the most determined person in Degrassi, but she also knew that he was a good person. He deserved to move on to sophomore year; he wasn't too concerned about his studies, but he also was a good person. She would love to see him move on up.

"You're getting this test down, Spin. You are getting it down. If I have to stay up all night going over it with you, you're getting it down."

"Paige, I didn't even read the book."

Again, Paige sighed. She grabbed Spinner's face, turned it towards her, and held his hands gently, forcing him to maintain eye contact with her. "Spinner. I know you want to pass freshman year. I want you to, too. You know that's not going to happen if you don't let me help you. I can help you learn the whole book without even reading it, but you have to let me. Don't worry about it, because I will get you there. We're going to move on to sophomore year together, and this summer you won't have to worry about summer school or repeating a grade or anything like that. We'll both be fine, okay? Just promise me you'll keep an open mind and try. For me."

Spinner, taking in what she said, wondered how he'd gotten such an amazing person to be his girlfriend. He knew that Paige was amazing, and ambitious, and smart. It wasn't just that he admired her for it, but he also knew that she was great for him to gain some more motivation and drive to succeed. Just as he'd helped her to loosen up a bit, to pull back her reins and learn to use a bit more spontaneity. They helped each other, and he knew that he needed her assistance this time.

So he let her help. "Okay, let's get started."

Paige smirked, placing a gentle kiss on Spinner's lips. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

**Whoop! Another one done. Man, I love writing Spaige fanfictions. They're so much fun! The next drabble, I promise, will be a bit more in-character and realistic. This one was kind of fluffy. Let me know if you liked it! Thank you so much!**


	3. Monthly Cycle

Spin the Wheel

By Degrassi-Doll

Spinner x Paige

Drabble Three

**Written because Spinner x Paige is my love. And also based on real circumstances. Ladies, you'll know what I mean. Yay!**

* * *

Three out of four weeks every month, Paige was hell to be around in Spinner's eyes.

He usually, and in a very detailed manner, was told by his girlfriend why she was being so difficult, despite never asking. She was his Paige, and as much as he liked her, he really didn't have a strong desire to hear about her cramps and cravings and other things he preferred not to think about. That didn't stop her from sharing the information, though. Information he would have been better off not hearing every now and then.

The first week of the month, Paige would be fine. She'd smile and address him like a normal human being would, and she wasn't really difficult to be around for the first quarter of the month.

Come the second week, she would become a bit more irritable. Like a light switch, she'd go from pleasant to aggravating. She blamed it on ovalution, or ovoletion, or evolution, or something like that; Spinner didn't really understand it. She'd complain of more frequent cramps coming from one side of her, and a bit of increased fatigue.

Fast forward to the third, and Paige was every boyfriend's worst nightmare - moody, craving-filled, snippy, lazy, and cranky. Maybe it was because he spent so much time around Paige and not as much around other girls, save for maybe Hazel, but Spinner felt that no girl could possibly be as witch-like as Paige was while PMSing. On more than one occasion, she'd be so moody that she'd start crying for what seemed like no reason, or hint at the fact that she wanted Spinner to take her out for ice cream. In fact, her physical and emotional instability was so bad that it sometimes left him hoping he hadn't gotten her pregnant.

Then, of course, came the dreaded fourth week on which she was actually on her period. No sex for a week, and no desire to leave her bed or do anything, but it was better than her being a moody bitch towards him.

Of course, he'd never let Paige know, but Spinner would often talk to Jimmy about her hormonal craziness every time she started her cycle. He'd ask Jimmy if Hazel had any similar symptoms, to which Jimmy replied that she did. It seemed to Jimmy, though, that either Spinner was overreacting or that Paige truly _was_ as difficult to be around during these times as Spinner would made it seem. He would tell Spinner that, yes, sometimes Hazel was a bit annoying when on her period, but she never would, say, make him take her out for dinner or become the listener to her neverending complaints.

"Wow. You must really like her to put up with all that," Jimmy would comment every time Spinner came to him with Paige's latest menstruation-induced demand.

"You know I do," Spinner would reply.

"Whipped, whipped, whipped," Jimmy would joke in return, and the two friends would share a laugh.

Spinner did know, of course, that some women reacted differently towards periods and PMS than others. Apparently, some girls didn't PMS at all, and some girls didn't have periods as bad as Paige's were. He was _oh_ so very lucky to have a girlfriend that seemed to have the worse of the symptoms.

In the end, though, Spinner knew he _was_ very lucky. Despite a lot of the bullshit that Paige gave him seventy-five percent of the time, she was still his honeybee and he was more than willing to put up with her crazed female "stuff" to keep her in his life.

The thought that gave Spinner a bit of a scare, though, was a comment that Jimmy once made to him. "Dude. Imagine you and her getting married and having a kid or something. She'll be ten times worse when she's pregnant."

* * *

**Well, I love writing these drabbles and I apologize for not putting one up in a little while. Summer is in full swing now, and I can write a lot more! Whoop!**


	4. Truth or Dare

Spin the Wheel

By Degrassi-Doll

Spinner x Paige

Drabble Four

**Margleflargle, I'm so sorry for the late update. And for using that awful made-up word. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and review if you can or if you would like, please! :)**

* * *

Once, when Spinner and Paige were at a (sexless) co-ed sleepover with their best friends Jimmy and Hazel, the foursome decided to play truth or dare.

Since all four of them had boyfriends or girlfriends in the room, there wasn't much to confess or be dared to do that would be risky. Nobody could ask anyone else who they liked, because it was already common knowledge; any dares would be very anticlimactic due to how close the four were. There were a few things asked, though, that did manage to take Paige and Spinner by surprise a bit. And the fact that so many things _took_ them by surprise also took them by surprise.

For instance, when Spinner chose truth, Jimmy asked, "Ever had a wet dream about Paige?"

Ouch. Paige and Hazel almost felt bad for the guy. It was probably a very obvious question – two hormonal teenagers dating. A no-brainer; the answer had to have been yes, but considering that Spinner and Paige were fairly early in their relationship and therefore had not had sex yet, the question was a bit tricky for Spinner to answer. Still, though, he managed to swallow his pride and say, "Duh."

Paige gave a light chuckle and then smirked at her boyfriend. "Well, that makes two-"

Immediately, she seemed to regret what she'd said. Her face immediately turned pink, and she covered her mouth with her hands, as in attempt to take back what she'd said. "I mean, what? Did I just…did I just say that out loud?"

Jimmy and Hazel were left to look back and forth between their two embarrassed best friends.

One of Spinner's dares wasn't very easy, either. Hazel decided it would be a good idea to dare him to lick Paige's leg – from ankle to thigh.

"What?" Paige and Spinner asked in unison. As much at ease as they were together, there were certain things that a couple of three weeks were a bit new to. Leg licking, to be quite frank, was one of them.

"Do it," Jimmy laughed. And so, with a bit of humility, Spinner rolled up the right leg of Paige's pajamas and rolled his tongue along her skin, starting with her ankle, up to her calf, then her knee and finally finishing at her thigh.

"Wow," Paige said, a snicker emitting from her mouth. "Well, that was very interesting." A quick peck on the lips from his girlfriend let Spinner know that, despite the possible awkwardness at first, she was comfortable enough to laugh about it afterwards. That was what mattered.

Spinner wasn't the only one who had to confess and do some pretty strange things, though. Hazel asked Paige in one of her truth questions, "Plan on 'taking it to the next level' anytime soon?"

The power couple blushed in perfect unison – in honesty, they never were the types of people to discuss when to make the next steps in their relationship. They just let things come as they did – their first kiss wasn't one of those "would-you-mind-if-I-kissed-you" moments, and their first makeout session was just as natural. Second base was the same way, so the topic of asking if it was time to get a bit more physical was never brought up.

"Um…we don't really talk about that kind of stuff, Hazel," Paige admitted, showing the rare, flinching side of her persona.

"Sure," Jimmy laughed.

Spinner looked expectantly at his girlfriend, obviously wondering what she was going to say. He was a virgin, and a boy. He couldn't say he hadn't thought about it.

"Really. I mean, after the Dean thing, I don't think I'll be ready for sex for a little while." She made a quick, solemn look at her boyfriend before lightly adding, "But, when I am, it will be with you."

Spinner, obviously, brightened up quite a bit at this.

Paige's dare was, courtesy of Jimmy, to give Spinner a lap dance.

Beautiful.

This was, in all honesty, not too difficult for Paige. Spinner, though, wondered about the consequences…her butt on his groin. That left quite a few possibilities.

And, because of Murphy's Law, as soon as Paige started rubbing her bum against Spinner, her boyfriend was totally unable to suppress something…growing.

Thankfully for him, though, Paige was able to laugh it off and call it "sweet and cute, hun."

Jimmy and Hazel, their longtime best friends and a pretty hot couple in the school as well, always went on double dates with Spinner and Paige. All four of them were comfortable enough with each other to have a sleepover, play truth or dare, and watch one another give lap dances and hear about their dirty dreams. Spinner and Paige learned quite a bit about each other that night, but neither could say it wasn't one of the most fun nights they'd ever had.

And there would be many more to come.

* * *

**HA. Sorry that one sucked so much. Hope you can forgive me! And I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I hope to have the next one up soon, too! Thanks!**


End file.
